


Moonlight

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Other, Ravenclaw Reader, gryffindor chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Chihiro gets sorted into gryffindor although his best friend and girl/boy friend was sorted into ravenclaw. He can't understand why and you do your best best to comfort him despite the Slytherin bullies





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often do x readers but I was inspired so please enjoy

"Did you see the girl sorted before me" he sniffled lightly as he glanced up at you wets large and stained with teardrops "she belongs in gryffindor but... But me... The hat had to of gotten it wrong" he spoke in worry and you smile softly

"Chihiro perhaps it just saw what you can't deep down" his eyes looked down rings of dark worry under them making them unnaturally haunting. "But she was so strong and I'm..." "Your strong aswell" gently you take his hand in yours "your a different type of strong the hat saw that" you whisper softly as you smile

He seems to study your hand as the moonlight pours down upon it from the window beside you, currently the two of you sat by a window near one of the towers large turrents. It was past curfew but a simple dis-illusion spell paired with a silencing charm assured you wouldn't be caught anytime soon 

You knew chihiro was upset after all you had been sorted into different houses only yesterday but this was the first chance you got to truly talk since then. After being sorted you had been forced your separate ways to your house common rooms and had no choice but to stay due to not knowing the way around 

Recess the next day was taken by the head of house giving you you and all other first years a tour around the school

When lunch had come you'd thought it would be your chance but he hadn't made it to the dining hall, when you went searching you found three Slytherin boys in the upper year picking on chihiro. You had arrived just in time to deflect a spell from hitting your terrified boyfriend and after that one of the teachers appeared interfering to cart them off 

The two of you had also been questioned by the kind teacher but didn't manage to leave her office till after lunch 

Chihiro, the three slytherins and you had all been escorted back to class. You had been worried through your last two subjects since chihiro being a gryffindor was in class with the three slytherins fellow housemates who would no doubt make trouble for the chosen victim of the group

Once your last subject had ended you had dashed from your class, barged past the three waiting slytherins and grabbed chihiro. From there you weren't sure where to go until you remembered one of the spots you had explored when your head of house hadn't been looking. It flashed through your mind and you smiled thankful for the tour

Now you two sat here still talking as you comforted all the insecurities that the slytherins had arisin within him, you'd sit here all night if you had to

Draped in peaceful moonlight the idea honestly didn't seem to bad 

After only a moment he rested his head lightly against your chest and you pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Right now though in your own little world you didn't need words to comfort, the soft moonlight from outside and each other was enough, it would always be enough


End file.
